


Nobody loves Doctor Fetus

by KingFranPetty



Category: Super Meat Boy (Video Game), Super Meat Boy Forever (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Anger, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Bashing, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Evil, Evil Plans, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fake Character Death, Homoeroticism, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Internalized Homophobia, Misogyny, Moral Bankruptcy, Not Really Character Death, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem, Rage, Roleplaying Character, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unreliable Narrator, Villains, Violent Thoughts, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I remember being young when I heard about the first Super Meat Boy game. Even at the time it'd been years since it came out, but I remember hearing that Dr. Fetus was gey. I figured at the time it was a homophobic joke but I want to see how far I take it as a serious idea.
Relationships: Dr Fetus/Meat Boy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	Nobody loves Doctor Fetus

Somewhere under ground, Doctor Fetus sat in an office chair and holding a shotgun while staring into a pile of dead meat. The floor was a crime scene. Blood was on Blood on blood. The gore was a horror movie in itself. Other than the massive pile of corpses, the Fetus in a jar was alone with his own thoughts. If I were to detail his thoughts I'd have to begin with a metaphor. Imagine a sea of piss and it's all boiling. That's what I feel best describes Dr. Fetus' thoughts. A boiling sea of piss. But what can be expected from the literal man infant?

Oh wait, not even that. An infant isn't even nearly as whiny or violence as him. See Dear Reader, if I were to hold an infant then it might stop crying and it certainly couldn't murder me. Neither positives could be said of our PROTAGONIST for this story.

Instead we got Dr. Fetus. He isn't even a real doctor. He doesn't even have a PHD. He is just an asshole. See, My Dear Darling Reader, Nobody loves Dr. Fetus. Nor should they. I say you shouldn't be swayed by wobbie ideas that doubtless come to mind. Normally I would allow myself to be sucked in by such ideas, wanting for him redemption. Yet may I remind that to be worthy of redemption one has to want to be redeemed?

There's simply no way I could see him wanting to be better. There's no amount of empathic love that could help either. I'm sure he'd love some of such sympathy as to snatch pink girls. Oh yes, pink girls. That's his favorite to kidnap and hit if my memory serves me right. Bet you that he'd say he wants pink girls but what's he doing down here? Cloning that pink with a flower? Looking at pictures of pink girls? Holding that gift that baby gave him and rethinking the whole villain thing? No. The unborn boils himself in piss and thinks of nothing but Meat Boy.

Meat Boy got the pink girl with a flower. Meat Boy had a pink bunny with pink girl. Meat Boy beat him again. Blah bleh BULLSHIT! We all see it right? It's all lying to himself. He could have gotten that pretty little band aid all the way back. Right now he could Pygmalion the problem. If I were to be as lacking as himself, I could point out that lions kill the children of previous mates their partners have had. That he had an opportunity in that previous hostage scenario. Yet I am not so lacking and he didn't do it.

No no no. Despite my broiling myself, I have no interest in setting myself on fire for this jackass. It's simply not worth it. However instead I elected to inform all you that gaze upon this slaughter of something under the buzzsaws and chainsaws. What a surprise! This fucking clown shoes wants to say there's nothing deeper before turning around. Ah! Ah. Now now! I'm not so hypocritical. This information is not worth you spinning around like you dance ballet. It's a shallow thing.

Maybe it's only shallow because I'm comparing it to the boiling sea of piss...

Regardless, I shouldn't wish wash so much. Allow me to set my flimsy theories. Fetus jokes once kidnapped Meat Boy. This twist swirled in my head a moment so long ago. Let us returned to this whirlpool but update. 

Doctor Fetus stares down at the clone of Meat Boy. This clone is afraid of him, the pile of dead bodies give reason to. Slowly the jar robot moves in closer, it's pilot ponders a minute. This version of Meat Boy knows nothing about their previous battles. It was just born a moment ago. Theoretical, he could make this version love him. Sure there's that gorey scene behind him but he can just lie. Say that the gun is for whatever killed all these, the clone hasn't actually seen him do any of this. Those beady black eyes look so horrified and the jar fetus can't help but love that fear.

The unbirthed longs for that horrified look, to watch the other before him back into the corner as he holds the ability to make them unable to leave. It'd be so easy to convince the clone to do whatever he wanted, what context would this person who didn't exist a minute before have for a relationship. It could all be so easy. Nobody would have to know about anything and he could have... The skinless man cowered away from the unborn, he reached a glove hand. The black rubber wasn't stained by the blood as he grabbed the head. The muscles flexed to rip away from the grip, but all the same the monocle looked on.

The frightened whimper his creation gave filled his head. Something about it ripping away from him, made him fume. Doctor Fetus violently yanked it's head back to look up at him. The long boomstick was put against the chest right above the heart. What a delight it would be explode a heart for purely symbolic reasons. Yet the weapon moved down and downwards. It rested between the legs. The compensation was rubbed against the place between the legs. Were the edgy pre infant able to breathe right now, he'd be hyperventilating.

His own black beady eyes wide. The clone whimpered at the touch, despite itself it made those sounds in response. Dr. Fetus never felt this before, not for Bandage Girl anyways. She was supposed to this, at least that's what he told himself. Yet...

The villain took the metal barrel away, listening to the needy whimpers as the double of the hero wordlessly begged. What more could any supervillain ask for than the sight of their nemesis on the floor begging? The long shooty bang was placed back on the spot. Maybe a sight like this. After all, what self respecting heel wouldn't want to fuc... I mean watch their enemy in such a vulnerable state. Yeah. Totally that. Only that. Nothing else.

Keep telling yourself that edgelord.

The suit and tie could have watch this for hours. Listen to those sounds for even longer. For revenge reasons only. Yeah. The suit could actually imagine it was the real Meat Boy. Oh yes.

Meat Boy would be so angry with him but couldn't do anything. The firepower would make sure of that. The red bloody man would be all covered in muscles but nothing else. The gun would rub and the beefy man couldn't help but react. Then Meat Boy would do what he always does, escape the threat, overcome and overpower Fetus. Doc Fetus shaked away his daydream as the thought of Meat Boy overpowering him took a meaning outside of a boss battle.

Yet the idea echoed in his head longer than he'd care to admit. The gun came up and the corner was made red.

Despite killing the last clone of Meat Boy, Dr Fetus still felt the idea ringing in his head. He flopped into the office chair at his desk at his computer. The monocle looked upon the gorey mess he had made, but could only feel empty. The victories were worthless. What worth was in shooting fish in a barrel? It didn't make him any happier. But that moment did make him feel something like happier. Fuzzy, fluffy, warm, and all the sappy things he was supposed to feel for Bandage Girl. It boiled his blood to think about. Especially that very last second, when he imagined the muscular man overwhelming him.

If I had to detail his thoughts I'd use a metaphor. Imagine a sea of piss and it's boiling. Alone in his underground base surrounded by corpses of his enemy, Dr. Fetus could not think about anything other than Meat Boy. When he could be doing anything else. He continued to only thing of Meat Boy.

The End.


End file.
